GhostEyes
The GhostEyes are used in Spirit Rider by the Masked Riders of the series. They were created by EyeTech as prototypes to create a body for this evil being. They have codes for activation and they give the Spirit Riders their powers. GhostEyes used by Spirit Rider-I * I-Eye: This GhostEye lets Spirit Rider-I transform into his default form. * Sword Eye: This Ghosts Eye is red. Its code is 1 and it gives Spirit Riders sword powers. * Electro Eye: This Ghost Eye is yellow. Its code is 2 and it gives them the power of electricity. * Arrow Eye: This Ghost Eye is green. Its code is 3 and it gives them bow and arrow abilities. * Gravity Eye: This Ghost Eye is blue. Its code is 4 and it gives them gravity/boxing glove powers. It was found by Masked Driver in Episode 48 of Masked Driver. * Sound Eye: This Ghost Eye is grey. It gives Spirit Rider-I musical powers. Its code is 5. * Blaster Eye: This Ghost Eye is brown. Its code is 6. * Defence Eye: This Ghost Eye is white. Its code is 7. * Overdrive Eye: This Ghost Eye is black and bright red. It is an upgrade of the I Eye's normal form. * Ninja Eye: Its code is 8. * Dragon Eye: It's code is 9. * Sorcery Eye: Its code is 10. Ore Ghost Icon.png|The I Eye Musashi_Ghost_Eyecon.png|Sword Eye EdisonGhostIcon02.png|This GhostEye has an Electric personality. RobinHoodIcon.png|Arrow Eye Newton Ghost Eyecon.png|The gravity eye Beethoven Ghost Eyecon.png|Sound eye BTK Ghost Eyecon.png|Blaster Eye BenkeiGhostIcon.png|Defense Eye GoemonGhostEyecon.png|Ninja Eye RyomaGhostEyecon.png|Dragon Eye HimikoGhostEyecon.png|Sorcery Eye Touconboosteyeconglow.png|OVERDRIVE EYE GhostEyes used by Spirit Rider-S * S-Eye: This lets Spectre Rider-S transform into his default form. * Scythe Eye: Its code is 11. * Battle Eye: Its code is 12. * Electro Eye: It was stolen from its original owner. * Escape Eye: Its code is 13. SpecterGhostIconS.png Tutankamun Ghost Eyecon.png|Scythe eye Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon.png|Battle eye EdisonGhostIcon02.png|Stolen from Spirit Rider-I. HoudiniGhostEyecon.png|Escape Eye Necrom Ghost Eyecon.png|N3 Eye (not really used by S, but used by Robot N3S) Deep Specter Eyecon.png|Evil Eye GhostEyes used by Masked Rider N3 * N3-Eye: It was created by EyeTech scientists and Ned Cromancer was sent to use it as Prince Malgar's new assistant, since Mr. Rector died in Episode 11. * Pen Eye: Its code is 14. In the N3 system, it is referred to as "Code Green." * Sun Eye: Its code is 15. In the N3 system, it is referred to as "Code Beige." Necrom Ghost Eyecon.png|N3 Eye GrimmGhostEyecon.png|Pen Eye (Green Eye) SanzoGhostEyecon.png|Sun Eye (Beige Eye) Other GhostEyes * Terrapod Eye: It's a lime green GhostEye created to fuse someone's mind with the Terrapod. However, The Bodyguard, one of the evil entities possessed the Terrapod and gained control of it. * Da Vinci Eye: A GhostEye created by Dr. Zack. * Michaelangelo Eye: Same as the Da Vinci Eye. * Raphael Eye: Same as the Da Vinci and Michelangelo Eye. * Royal Eye: A GhostEye created to control the Eyepod, an armour more powerful than the Terrapod. KRGh-Superior Ganma Eyecon.png|Terrapod Eye Raffaello Ghost Eyecon.png|Raphael Eye Michelangelo Ghost Eyecon.png|Michaelangelo Eye Da Vinci Ghost Eyecon.png|Da Vinci Eye KRGh-Ultima Gamma Eyecon.png|Eyepod Eye